Deal with the Devil Chapter 2
by Ghosthunter64
Summary: More Rupert/Mina. Luke and Ruby have an adventure.Find out where the half-lives really came from.
1. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own Demons or the characters in this story. Sad!

This chapter is dedicated to 5A7AH over at Luigi's.

Demons

Deal with the Devil

This chapter is has a little Rupert/Mina. Luke and Ruby have an adventure. Also my take on where the half-lives come from. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Galvin could not believe what he was hearing. One of the most powerful half-lives he had ever encounted wanted him to be her 'companion.' He shook his head he must be dreaming; the pain in his shoulders reminded him thiswas no dream. This was defiantly a nightmare, one that he could not escape from.

'What if I say no to your…proposal?'

Elizabeth smiled showing off her arctic white teeth. 'First I will kill Luke and his little girlfriend, then Mina.' She almost spat the name from her lips.

'Then my dear Rupert I will keep you till last, your death will be long and very painful.'

'I see, well when you put it like that I can't say no can I? But answer me this. Why me?

She paced up and down on the stone floor, her heels clicking as she walked considering her answer.' You have been smiting for far too long, it is time for it to end. Therefore, when you are with me your smiting days shall be over. 'She paused and watched him for a moment. 'I have lived a long time; many men have shared my life. After a while, I get bored, their infernal questions about my past. They no nothing of my…power or me. However, you Galvin, you are aware of what I can do. I can be what I am with you.

'All I know is where ever you go people die. You're just an evil half-life, and if I knew how, I'd kill you in a second.' His eyes flashed with anger, he pulled at the chains.

She laughed.' Oh, you tried that before remember.'

'Why did you let me live?'

'You amused me.'

'So what happens in a week, a month, when you get bored with me, like you do with your Prince's and your rich playboys?' He was exhausted and was finding it hard to keep standing.

She lifted his chin up and looked into his eyes.' I will not get bored with you.'There was something in her eyes, some small flicker of emotion he had only glimpsed. Then it was gone.

'All right then what does a compannion do exactly?'

'Whatever I say.' Smiling she turned from him, clicking her fingers the chains fell from his wrists. The relief was great; he rubbed at his arms to get the blood circulating.

'Come.' She walked to a large wooden door pushing it open.

'Where is this place anyway?'

'We are just outside of London. The house has been in my family for a long time. You may explore it as you wish, but be very careful after dark the grounds are patrolled by….guard dogs. You will not have seen...dogs like these.'

He swallowed hard. How was he going to get out of this?

'You have to let me see Luke. I haven't had a chance to explain.'

'No.'

'Please.'It pained him to plead with her.'Just let me say goodbye.'

'Very well, I know you humans have certain attachments to each other. You may see him tomorrow.'

They walked through the door into a large hallway. Again, it reminded him of a medieval castle, the floor was stone there were statues and suits of armour along the hall. A wide staircase was in the centre. There were tapestries adorning the walls

'This is the old part of the house I don't come here very often.'

'Only when your torturing people. Yes it has that medieval feel.'

She walked through another doorway and into a large modern kitchen, more doors it was like a maze. To Galvin it now resembled a stately home. This part of the house felt warmer, the decoration and colours lighter. They were now at the foot of yet another flight of stairs.

'Layla will show you to your room, there is a large bath I am sure you will enjoy a nice soak. Then when you have rested we shall have a drink together.'

'Oh gee! You are so thoughtful! But I don't want a drink; think I'll just have an early night.' His voice dripped with sarcasm.

'Be careful how you speak to me Galvin!'

As she turned to leave, she heard him mutter. 'Kiss my ass!'

She let that go, a small smile on her lips and walked away.

Layla appeared. 'Come I will show you to your room.' They were half way up the staircase she turned to him. 'Don't get her angry it's not worth it.'

'Well Layla she can only kill me once.' _I hope.'_

Mina Harker was worried. A feeling of dread had surrounded her since leaving the Stacks that evening. She had tried to contact Galvin, but his phone was switched off, something he never did. Mina had talked to Luke. He too had been unable to reach him.

Calling the hotel where he was staying the receptionist told her although she had not seen leaving, his room was empty and his account had been paid.

She poured herself a glass of whisky. There was always a supply in her home, for Galvin. She took a large swallow it burned her throat. '_How could he drink this?'_

Falling asleep on the sofa, she began to dream. It was a small comfort that in her dreams she still had vision. Tonight she dreamed of Galvin. His sparkling blue eyes and boyish grin that had given her butterflies, the first time she had seen him all those years ago. Suddenly he vanished, his voice was calling out to her but she couldn't find him_. 'Where are you Rupert?' _

Mina woke up. There was a knocking on the door; it took a moment for her get her bearings.

Opening the door, she quickly ushered the two teenagers inside.

'What's going on? Where's Galvin? Luke asked.

Mina could only shake her head. 'I don't know Luke.

The phone rang Mina's face showed relief when she heard the voice.

'Mina its Galvin.'

'Where hav…'

'Listen I don't have much time I am on my way to see you now.'

'Are you alright? Rupert!' He was gone.

*

Galvin was deep in thought as he and Elizabeth travelled back to London. What did Stone really want with him anyway? He didn't buy the 'companion' story. Maybe she really did just want to stop him from 'smiting' her half-life friends. He had been amazed the night before when Layla had shown him his room. It was large and masculine decorated in browns and gold. A four-poster bed dominated the space; the drapes were a deep burgundy colour. A wooden dresser stood in the corner filled with every kind of after-shave and men's toiletries. It was like a department store. The bathroom was huge, the bath was in one corner and it took an age to fill it. He could not relax in it though and after washing, he got out and dressed. He pulled the heavy curtains back from the window and had looked out into the night.

Moonlight shone down onto a landscape garden. There were statues that lined the long winding driveway. A fountain to the left, he could just make out the water cascading down over six tiers of stone. A movement had caught his eye, prowling at the base of the fountain was a large black figure. The way it moved reminded him of a black panther he'd seen in a zoo. Its head turned up and he caught sight of bright red eyes glowing like hot coals.

_Not a Panther then._ He was pleased to find a drinks cabinet and inside was brandy, he drank two glasses and lay on the bed. Eventually he fell into a light sleep and dreamed of Mina. Her beautiful face, her smile. When he woke, he promised himself if he ever got out of this mess, he would tell her how he really felt.

As the car pulled up outside of Mina's home Galvin opened the door before the car had come to a stop. A hand on his arm pulled him back. 'Do not be long I do not like waiting.'

The three sat at the table drinking another coffee. Ruby was becoming impatient. 'So he told you nothing?'

'No Ruby we just have to wait he will be here soon.' She lifed her head up hearing footsteps on the stairs. Mina knew whom they belonged to.

'He's here.'

The door opened Galvin stepped in. They all stood up, speaking al at once.

'Look I don't have much time they are waiting for me outside.'

'Who's waiting?' Mina stood in front of him. He took her hand.

'We have made a deal, if I go with her then you three will be safe.'

'What? How can you trust her? 'Mina gripped his hand.

'I don't have a choice.'

Tears welled up in her eyes.

'How long?' Ruby asked.

'That I don't know Ruby.'

'So we just watch you go with this 'thing' and do nothing.' Luke asked angrily.

'Go and see Simeon he may know something. You need to find out as much as you can about her. I will try and stay in touch some how.'

Galvin then put his arms around Mina. She rested her head on his shoulder. Feeling his warmth, hearing his heartbeat. She was reluctant to let go.

Ruby was next. He looked down at her. 'You keep out of trouble.'

She smiled at him. Speaking up over the lump in her throat. ' I'll try.'

He then turned to Luke. 'Promise you will look out for Mina, and try not to get yourself killed when I am gone.'

He held out his hand out and was surprised when Luke ignored it and grabbed him in a fierce bear hug.

'I will and I promise you Galvin, I will find away to get you back.'

There was movement behind them, when they turned Elizabeth was standing by the door. 'Have you said your goodbyes Rupert I do not like to be kept waiting?'

'I haven't been that long.'

Mina walked across the room and stood in front of the woman who was taking Galvin away from her, she felt cold fury pulse through her vains.

'You are heartless, what are you going to do with him?'

Elizabeth placed a finger on Mina's forehead. Instantly her sight returned.

'I am not so heartless Mina. I will allow you to see him one last time before we go and you can then watch us leave together.'

'Come Galvin. '

Mina ran towards him and held onto his arm he turned, she kissed him firmly on the lips before whispering into his ear.

'I will see you in my dreams.'

Galvin kissed her back he gently touched her cheek and was gone.

Tears slid down her face. Her sight faded, taking a deep breath, she composed herself before facing 'The children.'

'Now you two we have a lot of work to do. You must go and visit Father Simeon; I will go to the Stacks and do some more research.'

Both Ruby and Luke were quiet as they travelled in Mina's car. They pulled up outside of the church.

'Go on.' Mina coaxed then. 'We will catch up later.'

The pair got out out and stood at the door of the church where Luke had stood with Galvin only a few months before.

'So what do you think she is then?' Ruby asked as they waited.

'I really don't know lets hope Simeon can help.'

A small partition in the door opened. Simone's eyes peering out.

'What do you want?'

'Simeon it's me Luke Van Helsing. 'He could not belive he used that name. The door opened. They stepped into the church and followed Simeon, he stopped turning to the pair.

'What is it you want from Me.?'

'We need some information on a half-life called Elizabeth Stone.'

Simeon's face visablly paled at the mention of her name.

'I see, sit down this could take a while. Stone is a She-Demon a very powerful entity. I do not know of any way of killing her. Where is your colonial friend by the way?'

'Oh he's out of town for a while.' Luke had told Ruby not to mention Galvin, Simeon clearly disliked him and may not help.

'Out of town eh? Chasing some half-life with that ridiculous pulse gun of his.'

Luke just smiled and nodded.' Can you tell us anything Simeon, about the She-Demon?'

'I know very little, there is only one person that may help you. Wait here I have to fetch something.'

'Grumpy old bugger isn't he.' Ruby mused.

'I heard that.' Came a voice seemily from nowhere.

'Ruby don't upset him!'

'Sorry.'

Simeon returned holding a small wooden box; opening it, he removed a black silk bag. From the bag, he took out a flat golden disk. Luke studied the object; it was covered in strange markings and symbols.

'This is a key you must guard it with your life. Never let it leave your person, not for a second. Do you understand?' They both nodded.

'The man… I say that figuratively you must find is called Horricks.'

Ruby sniggered. 'Sorry I thought you said Horlicks. You know the… bed time drink.'

'Ruby!' Luke shook his head.

'This is no laughing matter young Lady. Horricks may see you he may not.'

.So how do we find him?' Luke was becoming impatient.

'You must go to Glatonbury Tor. You do know what that is?'

'Yes.' Ruby piped up. ' It's a big hill with an old ruin on top of it.'

Simeon gave her a cold look. 'That old ruin is St Michael's Tower. You must go there, place the disk onto the stone floor. There are markings in the stone that this key will fit. Turn it three times clock wise. A stairway will open go down; a wooden door will be there knock and wait. If it does not open, it means he will not see you. If that happens you must leave immediately. Or you will be trapped inside. Do you understand?

Luke reapeted the instuctions. 'Thank you Simeon.'

'Don't thank me yet, even if he does see you he may not help depending on his mood. 'You.' he pointed to Ruby do not upset him with your chatter'.

Ruby gave a pout.' I won't.'

Back at the stacks, they told Mina what they had learned.

'Well at least we know what she is. That's a start.' Luke said going through yet another book.

How come you didn't ask Simeon for help last time?'

.Mina took a deep breath. 'We first thought she was a vampire Galvin went after her. She almost killed him, and then she just seemed to disappear. We never thought she'd be back.

We were sadly wrong.'

'I've just thought of something.' Ruby said sitting up in her chair. 'Glastonbury Tor is owned by the National Trust, how are we going to get in without anyone seeing us?'

'We'll leave when it's dark. I'm sure we can climb over a fence or something.'

'Oh great!'

'Ruby you don't have to come with me.'

'What and miss all the fun?'

Luke went for pizzas but none of them had much of an appitite, they looked through books for anything to do with a She-Demon. So far, they found nothing. Later that evening they drove to Glastonbury, the Tower stood out from the landscape like a large finger pointing at the sky.

'Monks were hung there you know.' Ruby said.

'Not scared of ghosts are you Ruby?' Mina smiled… Ruby pulled a face.

'Well this is it. 'Mina touched Luke's arm. 'You will be careful. '

Luke smiled. 'Of course.'

'Right then we will leave you here call when you are finished. Good luck.'

The two hurried from the car. Walking around Luke spotted a way in. Climbing over the fence Ruby got her foot caught and fell. Luke helped her up. They hurried to the foot of the hill. Looking to see if they had been discovered, no one seemed to be around. The wind began to pick up and heavy raindrops came down. By the time they were half way up they were both soaked. Luke did not want to use the torch for fear of them being seem. It was a relief when they made it to the tower. Luke took the disk out from the holdall wiping his hair back out from his eyes. He was so cold his hands were shaking.

He then had to switch on the torch so he could find the groove in the stone.

At first, he couldn't see what Simeon had been talking about.

'There.' Ruby pointed. It was just a small indentation in the stone.

The disk fitted perfectly and they counted together as he turned it three times. At first nothing there was a grinding sound the stone at their feet began to move Luke picked up the disk. The stone floor had moved, revealing steps going down into the darkness.

'Come on then let's go.'

They reached the bottom and Ruby squealed. 'There's a street down here, look cobbles and everything.' She wandered off marvelling at the strange little houses.

Luke grabbed her arm. 'Ruby we haven't got time to go sight seeing. '

They stood in front of a large wooden door. Luke knocked hoping it would open. Slowly it did. All he could see was blackness.

'Hello is any one here.'

Suddenly a figure loomed up in front of him. Luke's heart pounded. A tall thin man stood in the doorway. He was slightly stooped. Luke was amazed at the length of his white beard; it came almost to his knees.

'Come in don't stand there dallying all night.'

They were shown into a large room filled from floor to ceiling with books. A fireplace with a roaring fire greeted them.

'Sit down lets have tea and crumpets.'

On a small table in front of them were three cups and a plate of crumpets.

'Now then drink your tea it will warm you up.'

Luke took a small sip. 'My name is…'

'I know who you are. Why did you come here?'

'We need to ask about a She-Demon called Elizabeth Stone.'

He nodded. 'I see.'

Ruby was fasinated. 'This place is amazing I cannot belive we are actually inside of a…hill.'

Horricks smiled. 'You are not, you have now entered Avalon. A different dimention from your own world. The two teenages looked stunned.

'Let me explain. Long ago, a man named Tobias Stone was the guardian of the key you hold in your hand. It is a key to different dimension. Passed down through the generations. With this key, he could travel to worlds you can only imagine. But he was foolish, he brought things back with him that have caused havoc on your world ever since. First there were Fairies, Unicorns the odd Dragon egg can you believe,'

He shook his head.

'So they did really exist?' Now Luke was fascinated

'Of course but what is not of your world must be sent back, upsets the balance you see. Anyway they were all smited in the end.'

The two looked at each other.

'Something wrong?'

'No.' Luke shook his head. ' It's just a friend of ours -that's his favorite saying. Please go on.'

'Well Tobias lost his wife and child to some terrible disease. One day he travelled to the dark realms a place of Demons and half-lifes. He found a young child wandering on her own. Naturally, he thought she was human. He took pity on her and brought her back with him. For some reason he left in such a hurry he didn't close the doorway properly and so half-lifes entered your world. People like Galvin smite them.'

'You know of Galvin? Luke couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

'Of course, his ancestors before him have all been smitters. Anyway, Tobias took the child and brought her up as his own unknowing what he had brought into the world. That child is a She- Demon. Your world is a delight to them like a child in a sweet have no power in their world but in yours, well you know what she can do.'

'How do will kill her?' Ruby asked.

'You can't kill her only send her back to where she belongs, when you smite something you are not killing it but simply sending it back.'

'How do we do it then?' Luke was sitting forward in his chair.

'You must go back to her realm and bring something you can use as a weapon, some metal for example to make a bullet or sword. In fact a piece of wood could be surfice, use it against her and she will be sent back.'

'The problem is she is strong and powerful it will be hard to get near her. She has Galvin captive---sort of.'

'I see now then why would she take Galvin? Horricks mused. 'She may think he knows where the key is or it could be something else.'

'Like what?' Ruby asked intrigued now.

'She may be wanting a mate, very passionate creatures She-demons.'

Luke's jaw dropped.' Galvin?'

'Why not? He's a good looking bloke.' Ruby knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth she had made a big mistake. 'For an older man I mean.'

Luke had a great grin across his face. 'Ruby has a crush on Galvin.' He laughed at her reddening cheeks.

'I do not!'

Horricks coughed. 'If you are both finished.'

'Sorry.' Luke said still smiling.

'You must travel to Stonehenge; I will give you a drawing of a specific stone in the circle. Place the key upon it; turn three times, as you have done tonight. Be warned the dark realms are filled with many creatures that can do you great harm. Find something for your use and leave quickly.'

Ruby swallowed hard. 'All in a days work eh Luke?'

He nodded. 'Thankyou Mr. Horricks.'

'Good luck to you both and if you manage to rescue Galvin tell him I said 'Hello.' With that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Demons or the characters in this story. Sad!

This chapter is dedicated to 5A7AH over at Luigi's.

Demons

Deal with the Devil

This chapter is has a little Rupert/Mina. Luke and Ruby have an adventure. Also my take on where the half-lives come from. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Galvin could not believe what he was hearing. One of the most powerful half-lives he had ever encounted wanted him to be her 'companion.' He shook his head he must be dreaming; the pain in his shoulders reminded him thiswas no dream. This was defiantly a nightmare, one that he could not escape from.

'What if I say no to your…proposal?'

Elizabeth smiled showing off her arctic white teeth. 'First I will kill Luke and his little girlfriend, then Mina.' She almost spat the name from her lips.

'Then my dear Rupert I will keep you till last, your death will be long and very painful.'

'I see, well when you put it like that I can't say no can I? But answer me this. Why me?

She paced up and down on the stone floor, her heels clicking as she walked considering her answer.' You have been smiting for far too long, it is time for it to end. Therefore, when you are with me your smiting days shall be over. 'She paused and watched him for a moment. 'I have lived a long time; many men have shared my life. After a while, I get bored, their infernal questions about my past. They no nothing of my…power or me. However, you Galvin, you are aware of what I can do. I can be what I am with you.

'All I know is where ever you go people die. You're just an evil half-life, and if I knew how, I'd kill you in a second.' His eyes flashed with anger, he pulled at the chains.

She laughed.' Oh, you tried that before remember.'

'Why did you let me live?'

'You amused me.'

'So what happens in a week, a month, when you get bored with me, like you do with your Prince's and your rich playboys?' He was exhausted and was finding it hard to keep standing.

She lifted his chin up and looked into his eyes.' I will not get bored with you.'There was something in her eyes, some small flicker of emotion he had only glimpsed. Then it was gone.

'All right then what does a compannion do exactly?'

'Whatever I say.' Smiling she turned from him, clicking her fingers the chains fell from his wrists. The relief was great; he rubbed at his arms to get the blood circulating.

'Come.' She walked to a large wooden door pushing it open.

'Where is this place anyway?'

'We are just outside of London. The house has been in my family for a long time. You may explore it as you wish, but be very careful after dark the grounds are patrolled by….guard dogs. You will not have seen...dogs like these.'

He swallowed hard. How was he going to get out of this?

'You have to let me see Luke. I haven't had a chance to explain.'

'No.'

'Please.'It pained him to plead with her.'Just let me say goodbye.'

'Very well, I know you humans have certain attachments to each other. You may see him tomorrow.'

They walked through the door into a large hallway. Again, it reminded him of a medieval castle, the floor was stone there were statues and suits of armour along the hall. A wide staircase was in the centre. There were tapestries adorning the walls

'This is the old part of the house I don't come here very often.'

'Only when your torturing people. Yes it has that medieval feel.'

She walked through another doorway and into a large modern kitchen, more doors it was like a maze. To Galvin it now resembled a stately home. This part of the house felt warmer, the decoration and colours lighter. They were now at the foot of yet another flight of stairs.

'Layla will show you to your room, there is a large bath I am sure you will enjoy a nice soak. Then when you have rested we shall have a drink together.'

'Oh gee! You are so thoughtful! But I don't want a drink; think I'll just have an early night.' His voice dripped with sarcasm.

'Be careful how you speak to me Galvin!'

As she turned to leave, she heard him mutter. 'Kiss my ass!'

She let that go, a small smile on her lips and walked away.

Layla appeared. 'Come I will show you to your room.' They were half way up the staircase she turned to him. 'Don't get her angry it's not worth it.'

'Well Layla she can only kill me once.' _I hope.'_

Mina Harker was worried. A feeling of dread had surrounded her since leaving the Stacks that evening. She had tried to contact Galvin, but his phone was switched off, something he never did. Mina had talked to Luke. He too had been unable to reach him.

Calling the hotel where he was staying the receptionist told her although she had not seen leaving, his room was empty and his account had been paid.

She poured herself a glass of whisky. There was always a supply in her home, for Galvin. She took a large swallow it burned her throat. '_How could he drink this?'_

Falling asleep on the sofa, she began to dream. It was a small comfort that in her dreams she still had vision. Tonight she dreamed of Galvin. His sparkling blue eyes and boyish grin that had given her butterflies, the first time she had seen him all those years ago. Suddenly he vanished, his voice was calling out to her but she couldn't find him_. 'Where are you Rupert?' _

Mina woke up. There was a knocking on the door; it took a moment for her get her bearings.

Opening the door, she quickly ushered the two teenagers inside.

'What's going on? Where's Galvin? Luke asked.

Mina could only shake her head. 'I don't know Luke.

The phone rang Mina's face showed relief when she heard the voice.

'Mina its Galvin.'

'Where hav…'

'Listen I don't have much time I am on my way to see you now.'

'Are you alright? Rupert!' He was gone.

*

Galvin was deep in thought as he and Elizabeth travelled back to London. What did Stone really want with him anyway? He didn't buy the 'companion' story. Maybe she really did just want to stop him from 'smiting' her half-life friends. He had been amazed the night before when Layla had shown him his room. It was large and masculine decorated in browns and gold. A four-poster bed dominated the space; the drapes were a deep burgundy colour. A wooden dresser stood in the corner filled with every kind of after-shave and men's toiletries. It was like a department store. The bathroom was huge, the bath was in one corner and it took an age to fill it. He could not relax in it though and after washing, he got out and dressed. He pulled the heavy curtains back from the window and had looked out into the night.

Moonlight shone down onto a landscape garden. There were statues that lined the long winding driveway. A fountain to the left, he could just make out the water cascading down over six tiers of stone. A movement had caught his eye, prowling at the base of the fountain was a large black figure. The way it moved reminded him of a black panther he'd seen in a zoo. Its head turned up and he caught sight of bright red eyes glowing like hot coals.

_Not a Panther then._ He was pleased to find a drinks cabinet and inside was brandy, he drank two glasses and lay on the bed. Eventually he fell into a light sleep and dreamed of Mina. Her beautiful face, her smile. When he woke, he promised himself if he ever got out of this mess, he would tell her how he really felt.

As the car pulled up outside of Mina's home Galvin opened the door before the car had come to a stop. A hand on his arm pulled him back. 'Do not be long I do not like waiting.'

The three sat at the table drinking another coffee. Ruby was becoming impatient. 'So he told you nothing?'

'No Ruby we just have to wait he will be here soon.' She lifed her head up hearing footsteps on the stairs. Mina knew whom they belonged to.

'He's here.'

The door opened Galvin stepped in. They all stood up, speaking al at once.

'Look I don't have much time they are waiting for me outside.'

'Who's waiting?' Mina stood in front of him. He took her hand.

'We have made a deal, if I go with her then you three will be safe.'

'What? How can you trust her? 'Mina gripped his hand.

'I don't have a choice.'

Tears welled up in her eyes.

'How long?' Ruby asked.

'That I don't know Ruby.'

'So we just watch you go with this 'thing' and do nothing.' Luke asked angrily.

'Go and see Simeon he may know something. You need to find out as much as you can about her. I will try and stay in touch some how.'

Galvin then put his arms around Mina. She rested her head on his shoulder. Feeling his warmth, hearing his heartbeat. She was reluctant to let go.

Ruby was next. He looked down at her. 'You keep out of trouble.'

She smiled at him. Speaking up over the lump in her throat. ' I'll try.'

He then turned to Luke. 'Promise you will look out for Mina, and try not to get yourself killed when I am gone.'

He held out his hand out and was surprised when Luke ignored it and grabbed him in a fierce bear hug.

'I will and I promise you Galvin, I will find away to get you back.'

There was movement behind them, when they turned Elizabeth was standing by the door. 'Have you said your goodbyes Rupert I do not like to be kept waiting?'

'I haven't been that long.'

Mina walked across the room and stood in front of the woman who was taking Galvin away from her, she felt cold fury pulse through her vains.

'You are heartless, what are you going to do with him?'

Elizabeth placed a finger on Mina's forehead. Instantly her sight returned.

'I am not so heartless Mina. I will allow you to see him one last time before we go and you can then watch us leave together.'

'Come Galvin. '

Mina ran towards him and held onto his arm he turned, she kissed him firmly on the lips before whispering into his ear.

'I will see you in my dreams.'

Galvin kissed her back he gently touched her cheek and was gone.

Tears slid down her face. Her sight faded, taking a deep breath, she composed herself before facing 'The children.'

'Now you two we have a lot of work to do. You must go and visit Father Simeon; I will go to the Stacks and do some more research.'

Both Ruby and Luke were quiet as they travelled in Mina's car. They pulled up outside of the church.

'Go on.' Mina coaxed then. 'We will catch up later.'

The pair got out out and stood at the door of the church where Luke had stood with Galvin only a few months before.

'So what do you think she is then?' Ruby asked as they waited.

'I really don't know lets hope Simeon can help.'

A small partition in the door opened. Simone's eyes peering out.

'What do you want?'

'Simeon it's me Luke Van Helsing. 'He could not belive he used that name. The door opened. They stepped into the church and followed Simeon, he stopped turning to the pair.

'What is it you want from Me.?'

'We need some information on a half-life called Elizabeth Stone.'

Simeon's face visablly paled at the mention of her name.

'I see, sit down this could take a while. Stone is a She-Demon a very powerful entity. I do not know of any way of killing her. Where is your colonial friend by the way?'

'Oh he's out of town for a while.' Luke had told Ruby not to mention Galvin, Simeon clearly disliked him and may not help.

'Out of town eh? Chasing some half-life with that ridiculous pulse gun of his.'

Luke just smiled and nodded.' Can you tell us anything Simeon, about the She-Demon?'

'I know very little, there is only one person that may help you. Wait here I have to fetch something.'

'Grumpy old bugger isn't he.' Ruby mused.

'I heard that.' Came a voice seemily from nowhere.

'Ruby don't upset him!'

'Sorry.'

Simeon returned holding a small wooden box; opening it, he removed a black silk bag. From the bag, he took out a flat golden disk. Luke studied the object; it was covered in strange markings and symbols.

'This is a key you must guard it with your life. Never let it leave your person, not for a second. Do you understand?' They both nodded.

'The man… I say that figuratively you must find is called Horricks.'

Ruby sniggered. 'Sorry I thought you said Horlicks. You know the… bed time drink.'

'Ruby!' Luke shook his head.

'This is no laughing matter young Lady. Horricks may see you he may not.'

.So how do we find him?' Luke was becoming impatient.

'You must go to Glatonbury Tor. You do know what that is?'

'Yes.' Ruby piped up. ' It's a big hill with an old ruin on top of it.'

Simeon gave her a cold look. 'That old ruin is St Michael's Tower. You must go there, place the disk onto the stone floor. There are markings in the stone that this key will fit. Turn it three times clock wise. A stairway will open go down; a wooden door will be there knock and wait. If it does not open, it means he will not see you. If that happens you must leave immediately. Or you will be trapped inside. Do you understand?

Luke reapeted the instuctions. 'Thank you Simeon.'

'Don't thank me yet, even if he does see you he may not help depending on his mood. 'You.' he pointed to Ruby do not upset him with your chatter'.

Ruby gave a pout.' I won't.'

Back at the stacks, they told Mina what they had learned.

'Well at least we know what she is. That's a start.' Luke said going through yet another book.

How come you didn't ask Simeon for help last time?'

.Mina took a deep breath. 'We first thought she was a vampire Galvin went after her. She almost killed him, and then she just seemed to disappear. We never thought she'd be back.

We were sadly wrong.'

'I've just thought of something.' Ruby said sitting up in her chair. 'Glastonbury Tor is owned by the National Trust, how are we going to get in without anyone seeing us?'

'We'll leave when it's dark. I'm sure we can climb over a fence or something.'

'Oh great!'

'Ruby you don't have to come with me.'

'What and miss all the fun?'

Luke went for pizzas but none of them had much of an appitite, they looked through books for anything to do with a She-Demon. So far, they found nothing. Later that evening they drove to Glastonbury, the Tower stood out from the landscape like a large finger pointing at the sky.

'Monks were hung there you know.' Ruby said.

'Not scared of ghosts are you Ruby?' Mina smiled… Ruby pulled a face.

'Well this is it. 'Mina touched Luke's arm. 'You will be careful. '

Luke smiled. 'Of course.'

'Right then we will leave you here call when you are finished. Good luck.'

The two hurried from the car. Walking around Luke spotted a way in. Climbing over the fence Ruby got her foot caught and fell. Luke helped her up. They hurried to the foot of the hill. Looking to see if they had been discovered, no one seemed to be around. The wind began to pick up and heavy raindrops came down. By the time they were half way up they were both soaked. Luke did not want to use the torch for fear of them being seem. It was a relief when they made it to the tower. Luke took the disk out from the holdall wiping his hair back out from his eyes. He was so cold his hands were shaking.

He then had to switch on the torch so he could find the groove in the stone.

At first, he couldn't see what Simeon had been talking about.

'There.' Ruby pointed. It was just a small indentation in the stone.

The disk fitted perfectly and they counted together as he turned it three times. At first nothing there was a grinding sound the stone at their feet began to move Luke picked up the disk. The stone floor had moved, revealing steps going down into the darkness.

'Come on then let's go.'

They reached the bottom and Ruby squealed. 'There's a street down here, look cobbles and everything.' She wandered off marvelling at the strange little houses.

Luke grabbed her arm. 'Ruby we haven't got time to go sight seeing. '

They stood in front of a large wooden door. Luke knocked hoping it would open. Slowly it did. All he could see was blackness.

'Hello is any one here.'

Suddenly a figure loomed up in front of him. Luke's heart pounded. A tall thin man stood in the doorway. He was slightly stooped. Luke was amazed at the length of his white beard; it came almost to his knees.

'Come in don't stand there dallying all night.'

They were shown into a large room filled from floor to ceiling with books. A fireplace with a roaring fire greeted them.

'Sit down lets have tea and crumpets.'

On a small table in front of them were three cups and a plate of crumpets.

'Now then drink your tea it will warm you up.'

Luke took a small sip. 'My name is…'

'I know who you are. Why did you come here?'

'We need to ask about a She-Demon called Elizabeth Stone.'

He nodded. 'I see.'

Ruby was fasinated. 'This place is amazing I cannot belive we are actually inside of a…hill.'

Horricks smiled. 'You are not, you have now entered Avalon. A different dimention from your own world. The two teenages looked stunned.

'Let me explain. Long ago, a man named Tobias Stone was the guardian of the key you hold in your hand. It is a key to different dimension. Passed down through the generations. With this key, he could travel to worlds you can only imagine. But he was foolish, he brought things back with him that have caused havoc on your world ever since. First there were Fairies, Unicorns the odd Dragon egg can you believe,'

He shook his head.

'So they did really exist?' Now Luke was fascinated

'Of course but what is not of your world must be sent back, upsets the balance you see. Anyway they were all smited in the end.'

The two looked at each other.

'Something wrong?'

'No.' Luke shook his head. ' It's just a friend of ours -that's his favorite saying. Please go on.'

'Well Tobias lost his wife and child to some terrible disease. One day he travelled to the dark realms a place of Demons and half-lifes. He found a young child wandering on her own. Naturally, he thought she was human. He took pity on her and brought her back with him. For some reason he left in such a hurry he didn't close the doorway properly and so half-lifes entered your world. People like Galvin smite them.'

'You know of Galvin? Luke couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

'Of course, his ancestors before him have all been smitters. Anyway, Tobias took the child and brought her up as his own unknowing what he had brought into the world. That child is a She- Demon. Your world is a delight to them like a child in a sweet have no power in their world but in yours, well you know what she can do.'

'How do will kill her?' Ruby asked.

'You can't kill her only send her back to where she belongs, when you smite something you are not killing it but simply sending it back.'

'How do we do it then?' Luke was sitting forward in his chair.

'You must go back to her realm and bring something you can use as a weapon, some metal for example to make a bullet or sword. In fact a piece of wood could be surfice, use it against her and she will be sent back.'

'The problem is she is strong and powerful it will be hard to get near her. She has Galvin captive---sort of.'

'I see now then why would she take Galvin? Horricks mused. 'She may think he knows where the key is or it could be something else.'

'Like what?' Ruby asked intrigued now.

'She may be wanting a mate, very passionate creatures She-demons.'

Luke's jaw dropped.' Galvin?'

'Why not? He's a good looking bloke.' Ruby knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth she had made a big mistake. 'For an older man I mean.'

Luke had a great grin across his face. 'Ruby has a crush on Galvin.' He laughed at her reddening cheeks.

'I do not!'

Horricks coughed. 'If you are both finished.'

'Sorry.' Luke said still smiling.

'You must travel to Stonehenge; I will give you a drawing of a specific stone in the circle. Place the key upon it; turn three times, as you have done tonight. Be warned the dark realms are filled with many creatures that can do you great harm. Find something for your use and leave quickly.'

Ruby swallowed hard. 'All in a days work eh Luke?'

He nodded. 'Thankyou Mr. Horricks.'

'Good luck to you both and if you manage to rescue Galvin tell him I said 'Hello.' With that, he was gone.


End file.
